Warriors:The Prophet Series:Book 1Omen of Evil
by InsatiableGreed4ever
Summary: "From the darkness that was destroyed, we shall rise and Clans will fall. From the darkness that has rose, one of the three will be slain. The fire that onc lit the forest will die out."  Rated T just in case


Warriors: The Prophet Series: Book One-Omen of Evil

Chapter 1

Bloodlust moved cautiously through dark alleyways as he ran through the night. The moon shined down on his sleek and glossy fur. The scarlet-colored tom swept through the night. He made his way finally to a large clearing with strange Twoleg structures scattered around the clearing. He ran for the forest on the other side of the clearing as he spotted some older Twoleg kits coming towards them.

Bloodlust quickly darted through some bramble bushes until it opened into a small meadow. Cats mingled with each other while they shared prey conversing. As Bloodlust strode into the clearing, cats yowled and mewed greetings to their leader. A rock jutting out of the ground like a spear loomed in front of him. Bloodlust launched himself up it until he reached the overhang he raised his tail for silence and every cat's attention focused on him.

"The forest cats called our ancestors evil, and murderous; they got one thing right we are evil and dangerous, and murderous, but we don't follow a code of conduct like they do. In battle, they are restrained from killing cats to achieve victory. They also are so bound to the warrior code that they have the thought to always follow the warrior code. Tigerstar's downfall was his arrogance and treachery, also his ambition. Our ancestors will have their revenge one way or another, and soon we will set out to destroy the Clans and colonize," mewed Bloodlust.

The cats listening yowled with approval. _They thought Tigerstar was dangerous; they obviously haven't met me yet._ A white furred she-cat with fierce, icy blue eyes bounded up the rock and twined tails with him and licked his shoulder. Bloodlust turned and licked her ears; the sound of kits playing grabbed his attention from her while she groomed his fur while he laid on the Spear Rock. The kits tussled on the ground pretending to be rogue and forest cats play-fighting intensely, and a white tom flashed by at Thunderclan's "camp". His claws flashed out and destroyed the makeshift barrier they had made. Shadowkit reared up at Frostkit batting at him with paws.

Stormkit slammed into Shadowkit letting Frostkit reach the leader's den and thus winning the "battle". Bloodlust mewed at the kits, "Very impressive, you kits will become skilled fighters one day." A scarlet-furred tom approached Bloodlust. He could have been mistaken for himself if he didn't have those piercing, icy blue eyes. "Do you need something Firestorm?" inquired Bloodlust. "No father I was wondering when we were departing for the attack," replied Firestorm. "Tomorrow at sunhigh," said Bloodlust.

Bloodlust and Moonfur got up and retreated to their den under the Spear Rock. By then the moon hung high in the twinkling night sky, and cats released heavy yawns. Cats shuffled to their paws and stumbled sleepily to their designated dens anticipating tomorrow's invasion. The sun started to rise in the distance and the first rays of sunlight poured into Bloodlust and Moonfur's den. Bloodlust blinked his eyes trying to shake off the aftermath of sleep. Moonfur got to her paws and arched her back stretching her muscles.

Bloodlust got to his paws and walked out into the morning day with his mate, Moonfur, by his side. Bloodlust leaped up the Spear Rock and the cats congregated below him. "Everyone older than kits will participate in the attack," ordered Bloodlust. "We will divide into three and attack the each Clan from all directions, and make sure no cat slips by to get help," added Moonfur. "I will lead one patrol, Bloodlust will lead another, and Moonfur will lead the last," mewed Firestorm.

The cats split into three and marched through their small forest sanctuary. They quietly ran past the Twoleg kits and pelted across the Thunderpath. The rogue cats slinked through the dark alleyways of Twolegplace hiding themselves from unwanted eyes. Finally the outskirts of Twolegplace came into view, and the rogue cats sprinted out of the exit like lightning bounding towards the lake.

Jayfeather yawned with sleep as he stretched in his nest and got up to go collect herbs. Jayfeather padded out of camp and sniffing the air for the scent of herbs, almost immediately the scent of herbs came to him. Tansy, borage, chervil, and _catmint_, yes the faint smell of catmint. He bounded through the forest until he reached the ruined Twoleg nest, Jayfeather padded over to the patch of catmint and collected a lot of it. He continued on only stopping when he found patches of tansy and borage.

Jayfeather went to get a drink of water from the lake and padded down the sandy bank. Jayfeather bent down and lapped from the lake he could see the lake running red, he knew immediately this was a vision from StarClan due to the recovery of his sight. The lake rippled and stained his fur red. A cold, cruel voice mewed from the shadows, "_From the darkness that was destroyed, we shall rise up and the Clans shall fall. From the darkness that rose, one of the three shall be slain and a quest for revenge shall be in vain. The fire that once lit the forest will die out."_

Jayfeather snapped out of his vision and back to reality breathing heavily. The words burned into his mind like a faint echo over and over again, and his dread and paranoia increased pondering on the thought, "_One of the three shall be slain…and the fire that once lit the forest will die out." _Jayfeather hurried back to camp in a hurry to tell Firestar, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw about his vision from StarClan. Jayfeather raced through the gorse tunnel and set the supplies down in the back of the medicine cat's den, he would sort them later this vision was too important at the moment.

The other two cats quickly joined Firestar and Jayfeather, "Sit down, Jayfeather has to tell you something," ordered Firestar. Lionblaze and Dovepaw sat down while Jayfeather repeated the vision once more. "If there's one thing I learned from Spottedleaf, it's that visions and prophecies have two sides," Firestar added, "If I die, I die protecting my clanmates." Jayfeather got up and walked out into the daylight and a cat screamed in his mind, "_ONE OF THE THREE SHALL BE SLAIN!" _A vision flashed through his mind.

Cats squirmed and fought around him in a large mass of bodies. Firestar lay beneath Highledge with his eyes glazed over and the three mourning his passing. Confusion coursed through him, one of us should be dead. Then one of us must be dead, so that means one of us will die after him then.


End file.
